Making Things Complicated
by Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws
Summary: Who knew that helping a girl from a fountain would affect people in this way. Can Hikaru learn to understand what Kaoru's thinking again, before he's too far in and its far too late? Chapter four is up.
1. The Pilot

**-Making things complicated-Pilot-**

-x-

"Contradictory?" Tamaki Souh questioned, a tone of amusement in his airy voice, "with you two, that is what you call having a personality."

Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise. Neither of them had expected a half plausible answer from the blonde senpai.

"Being one entirety and two individuals at the same time is your selling point!"

Kaoru ducked his head down, trying to contain himself, focus on Hikaru's shining eyes and not the foolish lords empty words. Meaningless drabble.

"So come April, I'll see you two in the third music room of the high school department!"

Hikaru pondered on why Kaoru was trembling with anger, guessing right in one shot.

"And you'll be hosts! Isn't that-?"

"Are you brain dead?" Both Hitachiin twins asked at the same time, cutting him off.

Tamaki faltered, looking at them with surprise. "P-pardon?"

"The game was over; we told you so," Kaoru answered with malice.

"Your words mean nothing; we're not joining your petty little club,' Hikaru finished, sneering.

Tamaki jumped, "but I want to learn how to!"

"Then do that in your own time and don't be wasting ours with your stupidity!" Kaoru yelled, "No one else can tell us apart! What makes you so special that you're different than anyone else who's tried to know us before you, huh?"

"I want to help you two," the king said quietly.

"Well, didn't it ever cross your mind that we're happy the way we are?" Kaoru hissed menacingly before stalking off in the opposite direction. By the time the blonde had regained some composure, he was out of earshot, leaving Hikaru staring longingly after his younger twin.

"Hikaru! Wait!" Tamaki called after the younger twin.

Hikaru shot him a disgusted look. "I'm Hikaru, you idiot!" he spat before following his twin, leaving a broken king behind...

-x-

Haruhi was out of her mind, she'd dropped her contact lenses and while looking for it she'd accidently stood on it, cracking it.

It was the morning of her first day of high school, Ouran high school to be exact, and so much had already gone wrong. The kid putting chewing gum in her hair the previous week, her missing history book and now this? she grumbled, pulling a comb through her messy boycut and grabbing the old glasses off the dresser and reluctantly pushing them up on to her nose. She sighed, looking at her shabby appearance. She was never one to care about what she looked like, but she really looked...uncute.

"Haruuuhi!"

She cussed mentally, she had been hoping to escape the house before the inevitable cooing of her cross-dressing father, but, like previously stated, it wasn't going to happen. "Yes dad?"

He took in her appearance, gasping, "Haruhi...you look horrible!"

"Gee, thanks..."

"Why are you wearing those old glasses?" Ranka asked incredulously.

"I stood on my contacts..."

Ranka tutted. "Haruhi...there's another set in the press! And no daughter of mine is going out looking like that!"

Haruhi faked a grin, looking more and more like a grimace as her father went to fetch her 'girl' clothes, a few hairclips and the spare contacts...

-x-

Kaoru stalked on ahead, cussing the stupid blonde to hell and back under his breath. He thought he could just walk in and turn their lives around. That he knew them better than they knew themselves. Well he was wrong. Kaoru had shown him that he were wrong.

Kaoru slowed a bit. He had left his brother alone with the idiotic king. He hoped Tamaki wasn't converting Hikaru. 'Of course not,' he thought, 'Hikaru's not that dumb.'

But still...

He was just about to turn back when he heard a shriek coming from behind him. His eyes widened as her heard a deafening crash of water coming from the school fountain a few feet back. He twirled on his heel, startled, just to see Hikaru pull the girl back out of the water, both sopping wet...

-x-

Haruhi walked, books under arm, fiddling with the hairclips her father had put noticibly in her hair. She didn't like them much. They were too...girly for her tastes. She would've rather had a simple hairband or something, rather had the over sized jumper than the similar-to-uniform lemon dress, but there was no pleasing her father.

Of all the numerous reading rooms of Ouran School, not one was actually occupied by people who were there to read. It was infuriating. Haruhi stalked past a window, praying to her mother in heaven that she would find a place to read soon. She walked up to the third music room.

She blinked. There was no sound coming from it. But then maybe the doors were sound proof. I mean, it was a rich school...and it was a music room...she brushed it off the list. There was probably band practice in there or something. Hardly a suitable place for peace and quiet. She walked on past it.

The next room was...a study room? It had no name implanted on the door. She blinked, reaching out to open the door. It opened by itself, to her amusement, swinging back to reveal four gir5ls in incredibly short skirts, not uniform, grinning sadistically.

"Yes!" one cheered as the rest looked surprised, "told you if we stood here long enoguh, some pretty girl would come along"!"

The rest sighed, then plastered smiles on their faces as they walked over, two grabbing each of the boyish girls arms, dragging her inside.

"We need another member," one girl sighed.

"And I guess you'll do!" another finished.

"Wait wait, what?"!" Haruhi exclaimed, "I just came to read!"

The girls' eyes widened as they cocked their heads to each side, "ree-ed?"

Haruhi's mouth fell open in shock. 'Mother up in heaven...the club I've been kidnapped by are, what are commonly known in America as, the blondes. Yes Mother, they're all blonde...'

So she did what anyone would do...she ran for her life.

-x-

Hikaru sighed. He didn't see what the big deal with transferring to high school was. It was still school under it all, and school was always bad news. It meant you dreaded getting up in the morning instead of waking up to be happy its a new day and that you're aren't dead yet.

Kaoru seemed happy though. That made him slightly more cheerful, walking alongside his obviously chirpy brother. It brightened his day. Until...

-Crash-

Hikaru was knocked to the ground by a out of uniform girl who was frantically trying to pick herself up off him, apologizing before freezing and staring into his eyes. "Wait...are you? No...yes!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked, impatiently.

"You got me out of that fountain that day, didn't you?" she gasped, then mentally hit herself as she heard the clicking heels following her, coming up behind her and-

"H~ey, why'd you run away~" they all chorused, then glancing up at the two shell shocked twins and back at Haruhi, who seemed to be sitting on one of them's lap. They all blinked. Hikaru winced, trying to understand what he had gotten into inadvertently.

"Would someone care to tell me what the hell is going on?" Kaoru asked slowly.

-x-

**_Bob- stop it!_**

**_Yumi- what?_**

**_Bob- making new stories!_**

**_Yumi- spoil sport. Anyway, pilot chapter. Will be updated on the first of every month. Good things come to those that review, I mean it, and, oh yeah, sayounara!_**

**_Bob- (she never listens...)_**


	2. The Situation

**-Making Things Complicated-Situation-**

-x-

Haruhi was looking for escape routes, but in finding that all that doors were barricaded shut and the room lack any sign of windows, she had given up on the idea of freedom. She rarely read those American books but she knew the consequences of being kidnapped by the blondes. There was no magical cloud with a silver lining. She was going to die here. And the though that she had raveled two innocent bystanders into the mess too was not something she was too proud of.

"Hikaru..." one of them whispered, clinging to the others arm, as his obviously brother, Hikaru, tried to keep a straight face at the wacky situation he had found himself in.

"Yeah Kaoru?" he answered, giddiness creeping unwelcome into his voice.

"Who are these people?"

Haruhi could only presume, and most likely presume right considering the situation, that he meant the three blonde girls in front of them. One was about in sophomore year, quite tall with her shiny hair tied back in two curly bunches. The second was rather small and slight, her skirt actually reaching her knees-that couldn't be said for the other two- while her hair was loose and hanging around her face.

The final one was quite striking, even when compared to the other two. Her eyes were blue and piercing. She was just the right height and weight and size and her hair was tied back in a long sleek ponytail, her bangs framing her heart shaped face.

"So," said cheerleader started, but was interrupted by the boy, Kaoru.

"Who the hell are you?" he interjected, scowling as he clutched the other's arm even tighter.

The girl smirked sadistically, almost cackling with glee as Kaoru gave a whimper and tried to hide behind Hikaru, just to receive a 'stop being a baby' from the other.

"Well well, I forgot to introduce ourselves," she smirked, waving at the first girl, "Becca, 2A," she waved at the small girl who gave a wide smile, "Juli, 2A," and then she pointed at herself and proclaimed, "And of course, me! Kirsty, 3A, the leader, and at your service."

She shot a smile at the three prisoners, momentarily blinding them and bringing the twins back only a few unwanted memories of the idiotic king that they hadn't heard from in over a year.

"Haruhi-chan!" Juli chirped, skipping forward with a bundle of clothes, "This is going to be your club uniform!"

Haruhi didn't question how they knew her name or clothes size, and just took the clothes. She did, however, question the quality, or more like _quantity_ of the clothes, "Where's the rest of them?" she asked politely, as she looked at the short skirt and sleeveless top. Maybe they had just forgotten to give her the rest, like a long sleeved jumper, or shorts to wear as well.

"Thats all of them," Becca said, smiling, "Is there a problem?"

Haruhi sweat dropped, "Ah, no...They're fine..." she twitched as she looked at them again, sighing, and taking them to the changing room that had just appeared for plot related reasons.

"So," Hikaru started once Haruhi was gone, but was easily cut off by the tall blonde senior.

"You two are here, why?" she asked, waving her hand in exasperation as she awaited answer.

"You brought us here," Hikaru countered.

"Oh right, right," she said carelessly, "Haruhi dear knows you, huh?"

Hikaru ignored the bemused look Kaoru gave him.

-x-

Hikaru Hitachiin was walking fast. He really didn't like being apart from his brother for too long and it had already been over three minutes since Kaoru had left him in the company of Tamaki Suoh. He could barely see the figure of his twin in the distance.

'God! He walks so flippin' fast!' he thought in frustration, breaking into a jog in a desperate, fruitless attempt to catch up. He ran past the school's fountain, not noticing the girl on the wall around it, trying to get a better look of the clock tower, until it was too late and she had slipped.

She gave a shriek of surpirse, cussing lightly as she tumbled into the water, the splashing alerting Hikaru, causing him to turn around. He then cussed, doing a u-turn and hopping on the wall, ignoring the fact that the fountain wasn't at all deep enough to drown in or anything, and waded over to the soaked girl.

He clutched her arm, yanking her up and dragging her, ignoring her protests, out of the water. She sputtered, looking up at him strangely. "T-thanks...," she managed.

Hikaru looked up to see Kaoru, in surprise, making his way towards them...

-x-

"Yeah," he said shakily, "I know her."

If 'know' means saving her from a fountain and then ditching her on the wall in the place of your brother, then yes, he had the pleasure of knowing Haruhi Fujioka.

Kirsty smirked, causing Hikaru to become suspicious. "Well then. Can you play sport?"

Hikaru thought of all the swimming and tennis lessons him and Kaoru never went to and shook his head, "Nope."

"Learn," came the simple order.

Hikaru was just about to ask why when Haruhi appeared from the changing room. The older twin felt his mouth fall open and Kaoru's unnoticed clutch on his arm get even tighter. The skirt reached mid thigh, and the top ended before the waistband of the skirt started, leaving a small amount of skin showing...there. There was a lot of skin showing elsewhere.

Haruhi glared at Hikaru who then firmly closed his mouth and tried to smile reassuringly at her but just ended up looking like a pervert again. She sighed, turning to the blondes who were giving her thumbs up. "It is a bit short, but I guess I could find shorts at home to wear under it so I wont feel uncomfortable. Is that okay?"

Kirsty was just about to protest when the other two butted in, "Yes sure sure thats fine!" they chirped together.

Kirsty sighed, "Well, I suppose...You are free to go."

Kaoru breathed out a sigh of relief, letting go of Hikaru's arm. "Oh, and Hikaru," Kirsty continued, in a sly voice that made Kaoru freeze again, "Learn how to play basketball, would you?"

"Why," he questioned.

"Just do it."

Hikaru shrugged, allowing Kaoru to pull him from the room, Haruhi jogging behind them. Once outside, they all let out a sigh of relief. Haruhi turned to them with an apologetic look. "Sorry fro getting you guys wrapped up too."

"S'okay," Hikaru grinned, "Your names Haruhi?"

"Yes. And you are Hikaru and Kaoru, right?"

Hikaru nodded happily as Kaoru looked Haruhi up and down warily. Then he looked up at Hikaru. Then he sighed. "Hikaru. If you want to learn how to play basketball, we better go home..._now_."

Hikaru looked at his brother grinning, "Sure! See you tomorrow Haruhi!"

"Uh, bye?"

And when Kaoru looked up at Hikaru's grinning face and back at Haruhi, he noticed that his world might just break...just a little bit...

-x-

"Hikaru, the rules are simple," Kaoru sighed, for the umpteenth time as Hikaru complained again, "All you have to do is throw the Goddamn ball into the hoop. But you cant hold the ball while running more than three steps, you have to bounce it, see?" Kaoru bounced the ball while jogging and threw it, easily getting it into the hoop as Hikaru clapped halfheartedly.

"Okay, I think I've got it," Hikaru told him, catching the ball as Kaoru threw it to him. He ran forward, bouncing the ball and launched himself into the air. And missed. He fell back to the ground with a thud, his bottom lip jutted out in a sulky expression as the ball rolled away from him.

"Have another go," Kaoru encouraged, handing the ball back to him.

"Kaoru!" he protested, "Its no use! We've been trying for over two hours! I'll never get it in," with that comment, he threw the ball away, but threw a little too high, causing the ball to hit of the roof and easily slide through the hoop.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood in complete and utter shock. "Well," Kaoru coughed, "Looks like you can do it after all."

"Yes, looks like he can do it."

The twins froze, turning to the sound of the infamous voice. Kirsty was standing there, still in her cheerleading costume, smirking, as usual, with Juli and Becca behind her, holding on to Haruhi so she couldn't escape on them.

"Uh," Hikaru started.

"How did you know where we live?" Kaoru finished, looking strangely at them.

"I have my ways," Kirsty brushed off, "Anyway, you're in."

"I'm gonna be a cheerleader?"

Kirsty sighed, exasperated at that idiotic comment, "No, you're on the basketball team."

"But I don't like basketball! And I cant play!"

"I saw you play just there!" Becca laughed, not catching the looks Kaoru was giving her, telling her to keep her mouth shut, "You're good!"

"Thank...you?" Hikaru said, confused, "So...we're in?"

Kirsty looked at him questionably. "I presume when you said 'we' just now, you meant you and your brother there-" she recieved a nod- "Ah, but I wanted _you_. Are you a package deal or something?-" another nod- "Oh, well I guess your little twin here could get a place t-"

"I dont wanna play."

Hikaru turned to face Kaoru, bemused. "Buuuuut, Kaoru!" he complained at his serious looking twin, "You're better than me anyway! And I have to play and it'll be no fun without you!"

"Its no fun anyway," came the curt reply, "I want you to play, but I'm out of this."

Hikaru sighed, "Fine. I'll play."

Kaoru's head shot up. Kirsty smirked again, "Well, that settles it. You'll play. Practice is on Wednesdays, same as cheerleading."

Hikaru smiled at her, "Okay, thanks?" he shot a grin at Haruhi then, and ran inside.

'Why do they even want him to play basketball anyway? What do they have to gain?' Kaoru thought absentmindedly as the blondes and poor Haruhi walked away.

As if reading his mind, Kirsty looked back over her shoulder, wearing a sadistic grin. "Because every cheerleader needs a guy who can play sports, huh?"

Kaoru just picked up the basketball while his mind screamed...

-x-

_**Yumi- I dont like her already. Anyway, this is no Oc x Hikaru fic, okay? Anyways, again, I should've had this done earlier ^^' I've spent the last hour rushing this to reach the deadline, which I barely got done in time...sighs was meant to write it yesterday but was to busy writing Freshly Brewed No sugar-**_

_**Oko- Which was written for awesome August! For more information on requests, uploading and posting in awesome August, check our profile!-**_

_**Yumi- Right, anyway, so this is quite rushed, sorry 'bout that and all and I hope you people reading review! And maybe check out Awesome August. Because August, is just that damn awesome!**_

_**Bob- I hate you two.**_

_**Oko- 0_0 wah!**_

_**Yumi- Shut up Bob, and sayounara!**_


	3. The Extras

_**Yumi- ^^'**_

_**Bob- What happened to 'I'll update on the first of every month'?**_

_**Yumi- I have a head like a sieve?**_

_**Bob- I'll say...**_

_**Oko- Thanks for the reviews and sayounara!**_

__-x-

**-Making Things Complicated-Extras-**

-x-

Kaoru wasn't a selfish person at heart. Yes, he had his little mind tantrums that, unlike Hikaru's, were never voiced for fear of of looking immature, something that Hikaru was, not Kaoru. It was a difference; a rare one, that they treasured just like every other difference, yet despised because it made them different and if they were too different then the world would be able to tell them apart and everthing they worked so hard to keep exclusive would be opened to the public. It wasn't a nice thought really.

At the moment, he was showing one of his rare moments of selfishness. To be honest, he never would've guessed that Hikaru would join a stupid, idiotic, moronic, useless club like basketball, especially without him. The fact that he didn't even need to mull it over stung a bit, though Kaoru would never show it. He never showed his immatureness; the trait that was just as severe, just hidden, as Hikaru's.

He didn't want Hikaru to join because he didn't want him to leave.

It was a defense mechanism that they both had learned over the years; do nothing separate so in everything you do, you have each other and no one will be able to penetrate your shield. The one that you've used your whole life building.

Yet Hikaru gaining independence would knock his and Kaoru's shield down. And as much as Kaoru loved his brother and wanted him to be happy, he wasn't ready for that yet.

"Kaoru!" the yell emitted from the bathroom, Kaoru propping his head up on his armt hat rested on his pillow to glance over at the wooden door, "Look!"

The door crashed open to reveal Hikaru clad in the messy, loose fitting Ouran Academy basketball uniform, his hair all mussed up from pulling the clingy made vest top over his head. He wore a huge grin as he shoved his hands in the baggy pockets of the blue shorts, scuffing his white sneakers, waiting for approval.

"Uhm," Kaoru mumbled, bemused and amused, "W-wow...?"

Hikaru's grin widened as he pulled a hand out of his pocket- Kaoru noticed a woolen arm band on his wrist, like the players on television wore, that he was quite sure Hikaru had went out and bought because he thought it would make him look cooler- to play with the reddish orange fabric of his top. "The girls got it for me!" he exclaimed proudly, placing his hand on his hip in a cocky manner.

"Come on," Kaoru smirked, chuckling lightly as he jumped off the bed and yanked Hikaru over, ignoring his protests as he began to yank the vest back over his brother's head. "Off with it, baka! You'll get it dirty!"

"W-what! Kaoru!" Hikaru protested, struggling as he was soon down to only his boxer shorts. He felt the flush go over his face. It was almost like he had just been sexually harassed by his brother; heck, he just _had _been sexually harassed by his brother!

"My honest opinion," Kaoru said grinning, "Is that the uniform looks _idiotic._"

"Gee," Hikaru deadpanned, looking for some clothes so he didn't feel too exposed, "Thanks Kaoru..."

-x-

_'He plays alright...'_

Hikaru jumped into the air, barely making the basket and grinning with immense pride as he did so, turning to face Kaoru, who was sitting on the bench, and grinning, shooting him a thumbs up, which Kaoru did in return, contently.

_'Nothing like in practice.'_

"Uhm, sorry," a voice Kaoru sadly recognized said, "Why are you here?"

Kaoru looked up, coming eye to eye with Kirsty and the other cheerers, who stood behind her dutifully. Haruhi managed a small wave. Kaoru didn't dare wave back, for fear of the girl getting into trouble with te older blonde. "Uh, sorry?"

Kirsty sighed, exasperated as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and shot him an angry look. "In the front stand I mean," she said haughtily, "You aren't allowed here."

"Kirsty," the smallest blonde interjected, "Thats not fair." She earned herself an angry look and the younger stepped back, defeated, not saying anything else. Kirsty turned back to Kaoru, her eyes narrowed, demanding an answer.

"Ah," Kaoru replied sheepishly, "Its alright, I'll move. Hikaru just told me to sit here thats all." He waited a few moments, looking around, wondering why they couldn't just sit beside him, since there were enough seats. Since no one seemed to realize this (Haruhi had pulled out a book and had began to read standing up), Kaoru got up, allowing the girls to sit down.

He sighed, looking around and seeing that there were no spare seats, he simply left. _'Looks like I wont see him play after all...'_

-x-

"Kaoru!"

The younger boy turned around, smiling from ear to ear at his brother, who was sweating lightly, his hair sticking to his forehead slightly, who was wearing an identical grin. "Hikaru! Hey, how'd you do? I bet you did all right, huh?"

Hikaru grinned, hands on hips. "Ayup! Better than alright! We won!"

Kaoru clapped him on the back, proud of his brother, like always. "Thats brilliant!"

The older gave his brother a weird look. "But Kaoru," he pondered, "Where did you go?"

Kaoru stared at him, cocking an eyebrow in uncertainty. It would be pretty mean, not to mention immature, of him to go blame the girls, when really they were their seats in the first place and he was the one in the wrong. He sighed. "I needed the bathroom."

"Baaaaaaka!" Hikaru wailed, throwing his arms around childishly, "You missed my goal!"

"Basket."

"Whatever; I'm gonna go change," he waved a little, running off in the direction of the changing area, "See ya Kaoru!"

"Uhm, Bye!"

Kaoru sighed, leaning back up against the wall as the gaggles of girls, cheerleaders, big band players and people who actually _belonged _in the bleachers, making their way through the doors, chattering away mindlessly, some bumping off Kaoru, to enveloped in their conversations to apologize.

"And so he did this and I was like Oh Em Gee no way! Oh! Kaoru-kun~!"

Kaoru deadpanned. "Hello," he greeted the gaggle of cheerleaders (Haruhi once again ignoring them and paying far more attention to her reading; although she did give the boy a nod of acknowledgement) lightly, trying not to look the tallest in the eye. Not that he was tall enough or anything anyways...

"Oh," said blonde stated, looking down at the redhead in slight disgust, "I need a drink. I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?"

The girls shrugged, muttering 'see you laters' and going on with their buisness- which was chatting and reading it seemed- leaving Kaoru and Kirsty alone in the hallway, all the other guests long gone. So it came to no surprise to the younger when he was pushed up against the wall, malice dripping from the features of his capture.

"What did you think you were doing earlier, watching the game huh?" she spat. Kaoru looked up at her with a careless, albeit forced, expression. "I mean, watching a practice game; not even a final. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Uhm," Kaoru stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "His brother?"

"So?" Hairflip FTW, "My boyfriend had a brother; he's only been to two of his matches."

"Might I ask why you dont want me there?" Kaoru asked politely, gritting his teeth in an attempt to keep everything under control. But then again, there was hardly any need. He was already a master of hiding his feelings. A professional.

"Look." Suddenly Kirsty was sounding reasonable. She sighed, looking down at him like he was some petty child; which her attitude was making him feel like. "I know everything-you two are inseparable. But if you want him to be happy, or even to be happy yourself, stop mollycoddling him already."

"B-but!" Kaoru stammered, but cut himself short. Sure, it was true that they were never apart; to the stage where it was almost unhealthy. But would giving Hikaru some breathing space really make him happier? Kaoru had never even let this thought cross his mind; because there was a chance that Kirsty was actually making sense.

"Stay away from his games."

"B-but doesn't he need motivation? " _'Tut tut, Kaoru. Now you're just grasping at thin air.'_

A smirk. Kirsty was well aware that he was breaking. "Haruhi can provide motivation," she retorted.

"But she," Kaoru stumbled over his words, "Hikaru doen't even know her! He's not idiotic enough to fall for someone he just happened to run into!"

"Well then," Kirsty sighed, fake exasperation ringing in her voice, "If he's that stubborn, then we'll just have to fix it then, wont we?" A smirk and Kaoru was defeated; his shoulders slumped. "Now remember Kaoru-_kun_," she taunted, walking away with her hand in the air, not unlike some other cocky blonde that Kaoru knew, only with a lot more malice, "Stay away now. And dont try and sneak in. I have eyes in the back of my head."

Kaoru watched her walk into the changing rooms and out of sight before deadpanning completely, stooping down into a crouh, leaning up against the vending machines.

_'I think I hate her...'_


	4. The Confusion

**_Yumi- *head bowed as Bob gives out yards to*_**

**_Oko- =D She apologizes for no updates. She will hopefully get the missing chapters up before the sixth is due...heh heh..._**

**_To Hitachiin 9796, hah, exactly the same for me, thus her name. God, if your one is like my one, I pity you a lot...I really do..._**

**_Sayounara!_**

-x-

**-Making Things Complicated-Confusions-**

-x-

**Remember what I told you, Kaoru-kun =D**

Kaoru crumpled up the note, his hand forming a tight fist around it. He hadn't forgotten. He wasn't that lucky. "That...was not comforting..," he mumbled to himself, going over to the bin to toss the rubbish that somehow made its way into his locker into the bin.

"Hey Kaoru!"

Kaoru turned around, startled, calming himself down once he realized that it was only his brother. "Ah! Hikaru, you scared me..."

Hikaru blinked, his gaze descending to his twin's scrunched up fist. "Whats that in your hand?"

"J-just a reminder to bring a book to English," Kaoru lied, dropping the note in the bin. Hikaru stared at him a moment longer and Kaoru felt wriggly under his strong gaze. Eventually, Hikaru looked away, letting Kaoru breathe a sigh of relief.

"Alright. Hey, is it okay if Haruhi eats with us today?"

"Sure," Kaoru replied hastily, "Ah, what about the others?"

"Oh, Kirsty eats with her boyfriend, but the other two might come as well, its touch and go. Is that okay, Kaoru?"

"Ah, sure. _They're _okay..."

Hikaru stared again, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Kaoru, are you okay?"

Kaoru smiled. "...why wouldn't I be?"

-x-

'_They all do get on quite well...maybe Kirsty was right?'_

Kaoru sighed, suddenly not feeling very hungry. The other two girls had decided to eat too, much to Hikaru's obvious disappointment, for some reason.

"Haru~" Becca cooed, waving her arms around happily, "We should all go up to your house sometime! It would be really fun and we could watch television and paint each others nails and oh! It would be so fun, please, please?"

Juli nodded, smiling slightly at the others hyperactivity. "Yes, that would be very fun!"

Haruhi looked a bit pale as she bluntly replied, "Ah, no."

"Why not?" Becca pulled puppy dog eyes perfectly.

"Yeah, why not?" Hikaru questioned, leaning across the table, a cocky smile on his face. Kaoru blinked. Somehow, the thought of Hikaru watching 'Mean Girls' and having his nails painted pink was a rather disturbing thought, which made the younger brother doubt he was actually invited. He stifled a laugh.

"It wouldn't be a good idea," the small girl argued back, leaning away from an advancing twin.

"Buuuuuuuuut, Haruhi~" he whined, sticking out his bottom lip.

Kaoru blinked. Hikaru wasn't giving in, so he really must have wanted to go to the girl's house. He watched carefully as Hikaru continued to flail and protest and Haruhi continued to ignore him. Sick and tired, Kaoru yanked his phone out of his pocket, and waited a moment before hearing the buzz across the table.

Hikaru flipped open his phone, glancing strangely at his brother when he saw the caller ID.

**Do you like Haruhi?**

Hikaru blinked, and his face warmed up a bit. **God Kaoru Im rite ere**

**Answer. **Quick as a flash.

**Ya I gess Y?**

Kaoru sighed, finishing the conversation before closing his phone. **No reason. Just curious.**

Hikaru stared a moment longer, one raised eyebrow, before returning to persisting and annoying Haruhi, with the help of to overzealous blondes. Kaoru watched them, before deciding that he didn't want the rest of his food.

_'This is called...jealousy, correct,' _he thought to himself, getting up to throw his food in the bin, _'Thats...new...'_


End file.
